


Вечность

by BarryBucks



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Psychological, Romance, everything happens after the fin, igor is loved and wanted but very differently by each of them, paradise exists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryBucks/pseuds/BarryBucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы – души тех, кого не спасли. – Сказал Турпин в первую неделю его визитов, и Игорь подумал, что это ангел мести пришел забрать у него жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечность

Турпин вернул себе глаз, левую руку и спокойствие. Теперь он выглядел совсем как раньше, за исключением черной сутаны с колораткой на воротнике и широких белых крыльев за спиной. Он прилетал почти каждый вечер и сидел на перилах балкона, ожидая, когда выйдет Игорь и присоединится к нему. Сначала Игорь рассказывал о том, как прошел день, и Турпин молча слушал, никогда не задавая вопросов. В его глазах отражались звезды и бесконечность, недоступная человеку – это завораживало Игоря, и тогда он замолкал, не окончив. Они вместе смотрели на звезды, и время растворялось в тишине, город умирал, и никакие звуки не доносились до балкона. Но потом ангел улетал и уносил с собой безмятежность, и все становилось как прежде.  
\- Мы – души тех, кого не спасли. – Сказал Турпин в первую неделю его визитов, и Игорь подумал, что это ангел мести пришел забрать у него жизнь. Но от Родерика не шло никакой угрозы, он никогда не дотрагивался до Игоря, и даже его тень никогда не касалась его тени.   
Кроме единственного раза – в самом начале.  
Впервые он увидел Турпина в окне своего кабинета спустя две недели после его погребения. Он завис над землею, широко раскинув белые крылья, и смотрел на него своими черными глазами, не говоря ни слова. Игорь потрясенно протер глаза, но тень умершего не растворилась. Турпин повел подбородком, указывая на балкон, и, взглядом позвав за собой, он взмахнул крыльями и долетел до балкона в один взмах. Игорь был слишком потрясен, чтобы оценить аэродинамичность его крыльев.  
На негнущихся ногах, сам не понимая как, он все же добрался до балкона. Турпин сидел на перилах, чуть согнув спину, чтобы держаться руками. Как если бы боялся потерять равновесие. Когда Игорь раскрыл двери и сделал нерешительные шаги по направлению к нему, но остановился, не дойдя, ангел поднялся сам. Наверное, скорее от шока, чем от вида сложенных за спиной широких крыльев, Турпин показался Игорю огромным. Его страх отразился вначале в выражении его лица, затем вырвался коротким вскриком изо рта, заткнул глотку судорогой, и толкнул под колени, и Игорь понял, что падает.  
Но руки подхватили его до того, как колени ударились о каменный пол. Он смог поднять голову и тогда впервые встретился глазами с уже почти нечеловеческим взглядом, которым говорила вечность. Почти нечеловеческим – потому что там еще оставались земные чувства - все сразу, вперемешку. Игорь не сумел бы разобраться в них, даже если бы ангел не отстранил его столь поспешно.   
Перед тем, как отпустить его и больше никогда не прикасаться, Турпин задержал его ладонь в своей руке, тихонько сжал и освободил. Он был по-человечески грустен.  
После этого вечера Турпин больше не отбрасывал тени.

***

\- Вы встретились со своей женой? – спросил Игорь в ту первую неделю, когда Турпин еще говорил с ним.  
\- Там в раю души обретают спокойствие, - сказал ангел и задумчиво посмотрел вдаль. Через какое-то время он добавил: – она не помнит свою жизнь на земле, как и преобладающее большинство из попавших туда.  
\- Почему же вы…   
\- На меня возложены обязательства, которые требуют моей человеческой памяти.  
\- Какие же? – спросил Игорь, осмелев – Турпин никогда не говорил так много.  
Но ангел лишь молча посмотрел на него и не ответил. В глубине черных как бесконечность глаз обитала печаль. 

***

Игорь ни о чем не говорил Лорелее. Он боялся - она подумает, что он тронулся умом. Когда Лорелея оставалась на ночь, он не выходил на балкон, но она не могла не заметить, как подолгу Игорь задерживался в своем кабинете, всматриваясь в небо за окном.  
Лорелея уводила его в спальню и целовала, пока он не позволял себе отступиться от томивших его мыслей.

***

\- Мне очень жаль… - сказал Игорь Турпину и тот приподнял брови, будто спрашивая, о чем он говорит.  
\- Вашей руки и вашего глаза… - показывая на себе и не отрывая взгляда от глаз ангела, произнес Игорь,- И что вас убил... – он отвел глаза и почувствовал себя очень глупо - Наш монстр…  
Потому что это _было глупо_ – просить прощения за убийство у жертвы банальными фразами, которые не могли выразить его раскаянья.   
Игорь долго смотрел себе под ноги, собираясь с духом, готовясь встретить раздражение и злобу. Но когда поднял голову, он увидел, как Турпин улыбается.  
 _Ах да, он же ангел._  
Ангелы не держат зла.

***

Виктор сходил с ума. Ему снились мертвецы, теряющие по пути части своих тел, приходящие к нему из могил, требовавшие погребения.   
Он писал ему письмо за письмом, и Игорь беспокоился. Он решил оставить свою практику в Лондоне и поехать к нему. Он сказал об этом Турпину, и тот, как всегда молча, выслушал его, но в его глазах что-то блеснуло - Игорю показалось, что это была скорбь. Он не стал спрашивать, зная, что ангел ему не ответит.   
Задумавшись, Игорь смотрел, как тихо сияли звезды и не заметил, как Турпин подсел ближе и развернул крыло за его спиной.   
Со стороны это могло показаться объятием.

***

Виктор окончательно сошел с ума. Теперь он отшельником жил у отвесной скалы и ходил по ее краю, говоря, что в самой природе этого места кроется секрет, и что он почти разгадал его.  
Его ничто не интересовало, кроме бесконечной бездны под его ногами. Он говорил, что однажды он сделает шаг вперед, но не упадет, а пойдет дальше – не по земле, а по воздуху…  
Обеспокоенный, Игорь перебил его упоминанием об Иисусе: «и по воде аки посуху»? Виктор нахмурился. Он ненавидел религию – в любом контексте.  
«Иисус, если и был, все равно просто человек» - сказал он, - «он всего лишь разгадал природу, вот и все».  
Виктор долго говорил о том, как из ерунды раздули «балаган, называемый церковью» и все больше раздражался. Под конец он сказал, что Бог, ангелы, и все прочее – детские сказки, что рая нет, и что человек умирает обманутым своей собственной фантазией, подпитываемой вековечным невежеством. Под конец он снова вернулся к тому, что Иисус разгадал секрет и потому прослыл богом.  
Он вдруг оживился, и в его глазах заблестело безумие. Он схватил Игоря за запястье и потащил к обрыву.  
\- Посмотри вниз. – Сказал он с гордостью хозяина, - видишь, высота около двух миль, и я могу пройти прямо по этим двум милям высоты.  
\- Виктор, здесь не хватает кислорода и потому тебе приходят в голову все эти идеи. – Решился высказать свои соображения Игорь.   
Франкенштейн схватил его за руку и грубо дернул на себя, своим взглядом заставляя его смотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Я не сумасшедший. Я - тот, кто дал тебе новую жизнь. Ты должен верить в то, во что верю я.  
\- Ты верил, что сможешь вселить душу своего брата в голема! – выкрикнул Игорь, напуганный вернувшимся безумием, и в страхе не пожалев его чувства.  
Виктор отшатнулся, пораженный этим выпадом. Он долго смотрел на него, и глаза его наливались слезами и ненавистью.  
\- Как ты смеешь. – процедил он сквозь зубы и снова схватил его за руку, - Я создал тебя, дал тебе все, и ты, неблагодарная тварь, приезжаешь сюда и говоришь, что я не в своем уме, что я живу зря, что все, что я испытал – все зря, тычешь мне в глаза моей неудачей, а сам живешь в моем доме со своей шлюхой…  
Удар кулаком в лицо прервал поток его злобы – Игоря трясло от с трудом сдерживаемой ярости:  
\- Не смей называть Лорелей шлюхой!  
\- Маленький ублюдок… - прошептал Виктор. В глазах его запылало адское пламя. Он вдруг сгреб Игоря в охапку, и тот подумал, что Франкенштейн сбросит его со скалы, и стал биться, как пойманный зверь, обезумевший от страха перед смертью.   
Но Виктор впился в его губы. Он насильно раздвинул их, и, еще крепче стискивая в своих руках, стал насиловать его рот языком, шумно дыша ему в лицо.  
Опомнившись от шока, Игорь укусил его за язык и тут же изо всех сил надавил на его плечи, отталкивая от себя. От неожиданности, Виктор выпустил его. Игорь, по инерции, сделал два шага назад, но второй шаг пришелся на пропасть в две мили…  
Одно долгое мгновение он видел ужас на лице Виктора, и рассеянно вспомнил о масках из греческих трагедий. Франкенштейн бросился к краю обрыва и смотрел как последнее, что могло спасти его, устремлялось в бездну, постепенно исчезая из видимости.  
Падая, Игорь слышал его крик, но не понимал, зачем он кричит.

***

Когда до земли оставалось около сотни ярдов, Игорь вдруг почувствовал толчок и с удивлением заметил, что больше не падает. Он повернул голову и увидел Турпина – с развернутыми за спиной крыльями и ободряющей, но немного грустной улыбкой на лице.  
\- Здравствуй, Игорь. – Произнес он, и его слова передавали особое значение, и Игорь понял – он долго ждал, когда снова сможет заговорить с ним.  
\- Инспектор, - улыбнулся он, по-прежнему не смея назвать его по имени. Он улыбался и чувствовал, как безмятежность начинает заполнять его.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что у тебя есть выбор. – услышал он и произвольно остановил нисходящую на него негу, - Когда я умер, мне его тоже предоставили.  
Лицо Турпина стало серьезным, и все же на нем отчетливо читалась надежда.  
\- Какой выбор? Ведь я мертв…  
\- Ты можешь сохранить свою память, продолжать жить в какой-то мере на этом свете, помнить всех, кто тебе дорог… - ангел наклонил голову, - И собирать души тех, кто почил.  
\- Значит, ты - ангел смерти.  
\- Это неофициальное название, - засмеялся Турпин, и Игорь понял, что впервые видит, как тот смеется. Он почувствовал, как что-то светлое, доброе и вечное, заполняет его изнутри при виде его улыбки, и, не умея справиться с нахлынувшими чувствами, сам засмеялся.  
\- А если я устану от вечной памяти о своей жизни? – спросил он все же, вспомнив о всей той жизни, которую ему не хотелось вспоминать.  
\- Тогда ты сможешь сложить свои обязанности, - ответил Турпин.  
Он смотрел на него скорбно, как будто знал всю его жизнь, и, возможно, так оно и было. Тогда ему незачем объяснять свои поступки, тогда он видит его насквозь, и почему-то… Почему-то любит его.   
Было тепло. То ли он по привычке принимал солнечный свет за тепло, то ли тепло было от улыбки Турпина, то ли от счастья, которым наполняла его любовь.   
Игорь протянул руку и соединил ее с рукой Турпина.   
И вечность представилась ему прекрасной, когда лицо ангела осветилось улыбкой.


End file.
